


Of Sex and Engagement Rings

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How and when did Thea find out Oliver wants to propose to Felicity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sex and Engagement Rings

"Sis..." Oliver cleared his throat as he wrapped his hand around Thea's bicep, gently pulling her away from the group as Felicity finally settled herself into the chair in front of her new computers. Laurel stood looking over her shoulder and they exchanged confused glances. He knew almost immediately what they were thinking and rolled his eyes as he continued dragging his sister away. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Of course, oh brother of mine," Thea quipped once they were out of earshot.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Oliver hissed under his breath as he swung her around so they were talking face to face. His eyes narrowed on his sister. He couldn't believe what she had done upstairs in his new office.

"I was thinking this little pow-wow was you finally announcing that you've gotten your shit together and you proposed to your girlfriend," she answered. "Who, by the way, is perfect for you in every way, shape, and form. And if you don't put a ring on it soon, I'm going to be very, very disappointed."

He sighed deeply, drawing his hand over his face in frustration. "Thea, you've already ruined one proposal attempt, and now you almost gave it away…"

"What are you waiting for, Ollie?" she shot back. "And I swear, if you say the right time, I will smack you."

He threw another glare at her, this time in complete exasperation. Oliver had no idea what he would do with his sister. When she set her mind to something, it was impossible to make her stop thinking about it. "I thoroughly regret telling you in the first place…" he sighed, letting his head hang low.

"If I do remember correctly, you kinda had to tell me after I found the ring in the most obvious place you could put it." Thea grinned that sly little grin that would light up her face like a cat that had eaten the canary. "Seriously, Ollie, the bowl with the marbles on the coffee table? I'm surprised Felicity didn't find it."

"I've been keeping her… distracted," he sniped.

"Ollie, come on! That is so gross!" Thea groaned. "The last thing I want to hear about is your sex life."

"If that's what it's going to take to get you to shut up about proposing, then I'll bring it up every time you do," Oliver shot back. He'd found his sister's weakness and he fully intended on exploiting it no matter how much psychological damage it caused. If she was going to hound him about proposing to Felicity, then the least he could do was shut her up using the only tactic he could think of.

"And if bringing it up gets you to do it any faster, then I'll deal with whatever you throw at me, big brother," Thea retaliated. "Do your worst."

He smirked. "Did I tell you about the time we did it in the living room the night we moved in?" Oliver asked, giving her the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster.

Thea gagged, "Oh, god, I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"There was also that time in the kitchen…"

"Okay! Stop!" she practically shouted. Three heads turned in their direction, all eyes on the squabbling siblings. Thea's face was beet red while Oliver slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stared down at his shoes, also slightly embarrassed by the outburst, but feeling confident that he'd finally put his sister in her place.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Laurel glared at them.

"Nothing," they said in unison before turning away from the group and retreating further into their new lair.

"You win this round, big brother," Thea seethed. "But I swear, if you don't ask her soon, I'm going to do it for you."

Oliver simply grinned at her before turning on his heels and walking away. He might have won this battle against his sister, but the war had only just begun.


End file.
